


Ringtone

by IBK



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blushing Kane, Out of Character, Phone mischief, Seth is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBK/pseuds/IBK
Summary: We all lose our phones once in a while, but what if someone takes it and messes with all your whole contact list? Whose who?





	Ringtone

Seth cackled to himself typing away on the phone that didn't belong to him. Kane's phone. But it was just a little joke no harm done. Making a few changes here and there, Kane would barely notice. Or at least that's what Seth thought.

Kane was backstage checking his pockets. He couldn't find his phone. 

"Where's my phone?" Kane grumbled, digging his hand into his pants pocket, "I just had it."

He never lost his phone before, Kane never lost anything...well any object anyway. Kane was starting to panic. 

"Mark's gonna kill me," Kane glared around backstage. "If I don't find my phone, I'll be the dead man walking."

* * *  
Seth was nose deep in Kane's phone, looking at pictures, reading old text messages, and just dicking around. 

"Call me a brat, huh," Seth sneered, tapping into settings. "I'll show you."

Heavy boots stormed down the hall towards Seth, which nearly stopped his heart, till the person with the heavy feet spoke out.

"Seth!" It was Roman. "Come on, man where are you!" 

Not wanting to get caught with someone else's phone, Seth carelessly tossed the phone on the wooden bench, and darted out of Kane's locker room.

"Hey, Roman!" Seth called. "I'm over here!"

Roman spotted his little brother, and quickly jogged over to him with a worried look on his face.

"Boy, get away from there!" Roman ordered, grabbing Seth's arm. "I told you to stay away from Kane, man. I can't keep you safe all the time."

Seth rolled his eyes at his older brother, "Roman," Seth laughed. "You're being ridiculous. It's only Kane."

Roman didn't respond, he just growled and yanked Seth away from the big red machines locker room. Those two were lucky; if Kane had shown up it would have ended right then and there.

* * *

Kane smacked himself on the forehead, at the sudden realization.

"It's in my locker room," Kane told himself. "God, I'd lose my head if it wasn't screwed to my body."

As quick as he could Kane returned to his locker room, and spotted his phone. His phone was facing upwards, as Kane always left it. Just in case his brother called or tried to text. You did not want to miss a call from Mark Calaway, it had worse consequences then missing a call from your mother.

He picked up his phone and checked for any messages. Nothing. 

"How shocking," Kane mumbled. "No messages...or calls."

Kane wasn't fond of texting over nothing the whole "Hi how are you" or "OMG what's up?" Drove him up the wall. Having to make a half ass response without being rude is a lot harder then it sounds.

Suddenly his phone buzzed. Kane checked his phone. Daniel sent him a picture. 

"Probably another picture of Birdie," Kane chuckled, opening the message. "Oh Jesus."

Kane was right. It was a picture of Birdie wrapped up like a little burrito fast asleep cuddling a Kane plushie. Kane slightly blushed.

As Kane slightly laughed at the photo, Daniel started texting him.

"I don't know what you did Kane, but we can't get that plush away from her."

Kane read the text, but was confused by the name above it. Goat-boy. Kane didn't remember switching any name in his contact. How odd. 

But he ignored it as nothing and began texting back. After ten minutes of talking about Birdie, Kane made up an excuse that he had to get going, and it worked.

Kane was tired and wanted to get back to his hotel room, so he got his gear together and put his phone back into his pocket. He left his locker room and walked down the hallway to the lounge area where most of the Superstar sat at the end of the show.

The lounge area had about eight people in it (Big show, The New Day, Triple H, Becky, Paige, and Stephanie) 

Everyone was in their own little groups sitting and chatting, but Big E was chomping down another box of Booty-o's while Xavier, and Kofi chanted "Booty-Booty" over and over again.

Kane found an empty arm chair and collapsed in it. Suddenly, The Shield walked in. Roman walked in first with Dean and Seth in tow. Roman and Dean looked tired, but Seth had a huge grin glued to his face. Which gave Kane an uneasy feeling, yet he wasn't in the mood to get up and smack Seth, so he left it.

Seth kept staring at him. His beady little eyes and toothy smile were kinda freaking Kane out.

"You trying to start something?" Kane growled. "Don't start something you can't finish."

Seth went to say something, but Roman smacked him in the back of the head.

"We're not trying to start anything," Roman stated, nugging Seth with his elbow. "Right, Seth?"

Seth put his hands up and laughed, "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Put a leash on that kid, Roman." Kane suggested, throwing both of his legs over one of the arms of his chair. "Before he gets into trouble."

"I'll think about it," Roman huffed, ushering Seth and Dean away from Kane.

Even after moving to the other side of the lounge, Seth was still eyeballing Kane. 

"Little shit" Kane said to himself. "What I'd give to knock you right out."

As Kane got comfortable his phone started vibrating in his pocket, and a horrible song began to play full blast.

"If you call me Daddy. I know I'm getting into them panties, so DADDY DADDY DADDY DADDY! "

Everyone was staring, as Kane struggled to get his phone out of his pocket. Why was that song playing? Who was calling?

Kane's face was burning with embarrassment, as everyone started laughing. Some were laughing at the song while others were laughing at Kane.

Kane checked the name, but it just said in bold letters DADDY. Not wanting the song to play anymore, Kane declined the call.

Big show was howling, Triple H turned his back laughing, Seth was rolling on the floor along with Dean. The New Day celebrated, as Becky and Paige were crying from laughing so hard.

"SHUT UP!" Kane yelled, standing up absolutely furious. "Everybody shut up!"

The laughter continued. Kane checked his phone again. Who the hell was that? 

Suddenly, the song played again. Kane jumped. The song was louder then last time. Everyone just laughed along, as Kane once again hung up.

"What the hell is going on!" Kane barked, looking around the room for a suspect. "This isn't funny!"

Paige giggled as she spoke, "We're not laughing at you Kane." Paige had to wipe a tear away, "It's just so funny that you have a daddy on your phone!"

Kane could easily crush in phone, but that would have been an expensive fix. "I don't have a....person like that!" Kane growled. "Someone was messing with my phone!"

Seth was still on the ground, but he used his hands to cover his mouth. The New Day skipped over to Kane and patted him on the back.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, big guy" Xavier comforted gently patting Kane's muscular arm. "There's nothing wrong with having a Daddy."

Kane's eyes screamed murder, as he grabbed Xavier's wrist and nearly crushed it.

"I-" Kane growled. "Don't. Have. A....D-daddy."

Big E who was still chewing his food spoke out. "There's nothing wrong with it" Big E spat. "Nothing wrong with a little booty action."

Kane released Xavier with a snake like grip wrapped his hand around Big E's throat and hoisted him about 3ft in the air.

Everyone sprang into action except for Seth who stayed in the background laughing. Big Show grabbed Kane's wrist and looked him right in the eyes.

"Kane- Kane let him go!" Show barked. "I'm not kidding let go!"

Big E began making gurgling noises, as he slowly started turning purple. Kane gave him one more squeeze before dropping him.

Show put his head on Kane's chest and gently pushed him away from Big E.

"It's okay Kane," Show said, trying to keep Kane under control. "Everything is okay, take a breath."

Kane was almost calm, when the song began to play for the third time. Everyone tried to stay quiet, but the song was just too much.

Xavier and Kofi dragged Big E out of the lounge, and went to see the Medic. Seth and Dean finally picked themselves off the ground, as everyone seemed to have calmed down.

Kane hung up again. He was really getting annoyed now. 

"Okay who did it?" Kane asked, putting his hands on his hips. "Who went on my phone and changed everything?"

Roman leaned over to Seth. "Please tell me, you had nothing to do with this," Roman whispered. "For once tell me, you didn't do this."

Seth just smiled. Roman rolled his eyes, "Well it was nice knowing you, little brother."

"Your not gonna tell him are you?" Seth whispered, giving Roman the biggest puppy eyes he could manage. "You wouldn't rat me out...right?"

Roman put his hand on Seth's back, and gave him a harsh push foward which nearly knocked Seth over. Kane looked at Seth with look of Death.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Kane growled, cracking his knuckles. "Tell me Seth, how fast can you run?"

Without answering, Seth bolted out of the lounge with Kane not far behind. Dean laughed and Roman shook his head.

Stephanie pinched the bridge of her nose, as Triple H pulled out his phone. 

"Should I call the ambulance now?" Triple H asked, sounding tired. "Or should I wait?"

Stephanie laughed and gave her husband a playful punch on the arm. Suddenly, Triple H's phone began to vibrate. He checked the name. Undertaker.

Triple H cleared his throat before answering. "Hello, Deadman." Triple H laughed, as he heard Seth scream and a table break. "What can I help you with?"

As Taker talked, Triple H had to cover one ear, as Seth screamed again. 

"What's that? Kane?" Triple H asked. "Yeah Kane's here....You tried calling him....four times?"

The lights suddenly began to flicker. "No-no Kane's fine," Triple H said, trying to listen to Taker. "Where's Kane? Well he's. ....taking care of something right now, but I'll get him to call you. Alright....no problem...ok....alright....ok, good bye."

Stephanie looked at her husband with shock. "No way," Stephanie said, shaking her head. "Seth changed The Undertaker's name to Daddy?"

Triple H shrugged, as the sound of a glass window shattering caused him to sigh. "I'll uhh....call the ambulance."

"Good idea, honey."


End file.
